Todo cambia
by KillaCAD
Summary: El momento no duró más de cinco segundos y fue todo lo que James Potter necesitó para reconocer en Lily Evans al ser más sublime del universo. Cayó como tonto, tonto perdido y enamorado.


**Disclaimer. **Todo es propiedad de Rowling.

**Todo Cambia**

**Introducción.**

**La indiferencia se vence con confianza.**

**(Por James Potter)**

Que James Potter está enamorado de Lily Evans, aparte de hecho, es un eufemismo. Enamorarse, así, sin adjetivos, gritos y fuegos artificiales no es suficiente para explicar los años y años de firme insistencia que han hecho que se conviertan en los protagonistas del romance emblemático de la generación. Su generación. Lo curioso es, sin embargo, que nadie recuerda exactamente _cómo, por qué, cuándo, dónde_ pasó. Se lo preguntan mucho, desde que James entra al gran comedor con su aplastante confianza, hasta que Lily rueda lo ojos y lo ignora con elegante indiferencia. Pasa todo el tiempo y hay un rumor que se escucha sobre los más avezados y establece que sí, que fue a primera vista.

Es una suposición incorrecta, porque todo, todo, TODO, es siempre mejor a la tercera.

El amor (unilateral) entre Potter y Evans no fue, de ninguna manera, _amor a primera vista_. El primer encuentro de James y Lily ocurrió, en su primer día de clases, cuando todavía nadie sabía dónde iban a ser seleccionados y, a decir verdad, no fue un gran primer encuentro.

James se había pasado todo el viaje en tren tratando de escapar del arrogante Lucius Malfoy, alumno de último año, que insistía en mantener una conversación sobre muchas cosas importantes. Nunca se enteró. Entre correr y esquivar apenas si alcanzaba a oír las frases altaneras. Se había convencido de que sus molestias acabarían cuando el viaje terminara y el proceso de selección dijera lo obvio, un Potter más a Gryffindor.

Lily, por otro lado, no había tenido un viaje muy entretenido. En vez de preocuparse en escuchar a sus compañeras de vagón, todas ellas brujas sangre pura y (evidentemente) más enteradas de la bienvenida, se la pasó recordando los gritos irritados de Petunia. Se había negado a acompañarla a la estación, todavía molesta y traicionada mientras enterraba el rostro en la almohada celeste que adornaba su cama. _¡Lily es un fenómeno!, _le había gritado entre gimoteos. Severus, sentado a su lado, no decía nada.

Así que, mientras James trataba de acercarse a las puertas por las que suponía, tendría que pasar. Lily trataba de no pensar en su hermana gritándole _fenómeno_ mientras se iba. Y así sucedió. James, sin querer, pisó la túnica de una chica de cabellos negros, que lo pateó por inercia y perdió el equilibrio. Al perder el equilibrio, empujó a la compañera de Lily, quién por estar fantaseando _(Qué guapo_ y se refería a Sirius Black), se dio cuenta de que iba a ser golpeada cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitar el suelo. James se levantó enfadado, soltó una disculpa grosera a las dos chicas que había tirado y se fue directamente a perseguir a la niña de cabellos negros que se había perdido entre los demás alumnos. Lily alzó una ceja indignada, ayudó a levantar a la afectada y cuando estaba a punto de transformar su indignación en monólogo se dio con la sorpresa de que el muchacho ya había desaparecido.

No se habían visto bien, no se conocían y no se odiaban, ni siquiera, un poquito.

El amor (unilateral) entre Potter y Evans no fue, de ninguna manera (tampoco), _amor a segunda vista_.

Su segundo encuentro ocurrió, también, el primero de septiembre. Luego de la selección de regla y de que Minerva McGonagal soltara un _¡oh, Merlín!_involuntario cuando vio a James Potter sonreír con malicia mientras se ponía el sombrero (que gritó Gryffindor casi al momento).

Estaban en su cena de bienvenida, que todos los alumnos recibieron con infinita gratitud, cuando a Lily Evans se le antojó más zumo de calabaza. Alargó el brazo y otra de sus compañeras escogió ese momento para soltarle "¡mira, Lily!" (Y, ella también, se refería a Sirius Black) dándole un _golpecito_sin importancia.

Fue el primer y (casi) único desastre que Lily Evans hubo jamás ocasionado.

Su mano tiró la jarra con el jugo, que se cayó sobre un tenedor, que voló por los aires y golpeó el cucharón del guisado, que saltó sobre la mesa y salpicó a un inocente James Potter. Se le empañaron los lentes de salsa grasosa y los niños a su alrededor lanzaron carcajadas estruendosas. El muchacho de ojos avellanas se volteó y miró a Lily con extrañeza _¡qué torpe!_ le dijo mientras se limpiaba la túnica.

El tono que James Potter usó contenía cierta tonalidad burlona inherente en su voz desde el día de su nacimiento. Sin embargo, para Lily, fue un reclamo injusto y apresurado pues, justo cuando ella planeaba disculparse, el otro se volteó sin hacerle caso. Se alteró inmediatamente, pero desde ese instante se decidió a ignorar cualquier manifestación de la existencia del cuatrojos ese.

No se conocían. No se odiaban. No se importaban, ni siquiera, _un poquito._

El amor (unilateral) entre Potter y Evans fue amor _a tercera vista_. Porque la tercera, siempre, es la vencida.

Fue en su segunda semana de clases, un martes a las diez de la mañana, cuando recibían lecciones de Transformaciones y McGonagal se paseaba por todos los lugares, fijándose si lo estaban haciendo de la manera correcta. Corrigiendo aquí y allá, alzando las varitas y abriendo mucho los ojos cuando detectaba un error, llegó por fin al lugar de James Potter y Sirius Black.

James, quien tenía talento nato para la magia cuando estaba concentrado, se había saltado todas las explicaciones. Así que, en vez de escuchar la primera media hora de clase, había escuchado los susurros excitados de Sirius Black, que le comunicaba que había encontrado la manera de hechizar la ropa interior de los Slytherin con _picazón insoportable_. "Un secreto de los Black", le había dicho con una sonrisa torcida y delincuente.

Cuando McGonagal les pidió la demostración del hechizo que había estado enseñándoles, ambos dieron claras muestras de que su destreza se veía mermada por su dedicación. Les regañó y les soltó un montón de frases malvadas y sutilmente irónicas.

—Lupin, enséñele a Black que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Luego de una demostración eficiente que se ganó un comentario de apreciación y cinco puntos para Gryffindor; Sirius, que aprendía con más facilidad de la que se merecía, pudo imitarla (él se ganó una mirada de muerte).

—Señorita Evans. —Dijo McGonagal mientras le decía a James con la mirada que más le valía prestar atención—. ¿Podría repetir el hechizo para Potter?

Lily Evans, complacida por la petición, ni siquiera se fijó en James Potter. Él, por su lado, la miró aburrido, más que preparado para hacerlo por su cuenta (luego de haber visto la demostración de Lupin).

Fue cuando sucedió.

Lily pronunció el hechizo en voz baja pero segura y la magia se rindió ante ella. La chica seguía siendo pelirroja y de ojos verdes, de rostro agradable y estatura normal. Pero había algo diferente en ella cuando movía los labios y parecía dueña del mundo. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes y toda ella parecía rodeada de esencia chispeante y _superior_. Extraordinaria. Como si no fuera parte del mundo, como si a ella se fusionara un poder maravilloso y eterno.

El momento no duró más de cinco segundos y fue todo lo que James Potter necesitó para reconocer en Lily Evans al ser más sublime del universo. Cayó como tonto, tonto perdido y enamorado.

James Potter, de naturaleza mortalmente honesta, no demoró mucho en encontrarse reconociendo que Lily le gustaba más que el quidditch (Pero que Sirius no lo escuchara) los sábados por la mañana. De esta forma, segurísimo de que no había nadie más para Lily que él mismo, y esta conclusión le resultaba increíblemente obvia, fue y se lo dijo.

O _casi_ de lo dijo.

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar a Lily a la hora del almuerzo, ella le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia total, lo que hizo que parte de su entusiasmo se viera repentinamente intimidado. Por un segundo, porque la confianza le salía por todos lados, como si se saturara en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres, _Potter_? —Quién diría que su apellido podía sonar _tan_mal cuando Lily lo decía como si fuera la última cosa que quisiera decir.

James no supo qué decirle, todos sus pensamientos se le atoraron en la garganta y toda su espontaneidad se fue, un poco, al carajo. Trató de ganar tiempo y carraspeó un poco, dándose importancia. Lily, sin embargo, lo miró más aburrida que enfadada y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

No entendía muy bien qué había pasado para hacer que esa pelirroja se enojara con él, pero no le importaba. Si había algo que a James le sobrara (aparte de talento natural) era la confianza y aunque su primer encuentro no había resultado del todo bueno, estaba seguro que sólo necesitaba insistir un poco. Después de todo, ya le habían dicho sus padres que era un mocoso muy encantador. _Encantador_, se quedaba con eso.

Luego de cinco años de intentos, conversaciones desastrosas y algunos hechizos peligrosos, James había llegado a comprender que Lily era una mujer con casi tanta determinación como la suya. Le encantaba. Ahora más que nunca (¡y nunca jamás!) no tenía pensado rendirse, sin importar que Sirius le dijera que era un masoquista sin remedio. _Das pena, Potter. _No importaba si con eso conseguía que Lily le sonriera y le dijera que, ella también, lo quería.

James estaba seguro, Lily era _esa_ chica especial, ella era su destino y uno no puede escapar del destino, ¿verdad?

* * *

Nuevamente y corregida, subo la misma historia que vengo escribiendo desde que tenía doce o trece años. Me encanta el Lily/James. Así que es lógico que tenga un fanfic de ellos dos. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto :)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
